


Whore

by Nethany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethany/pseuds/Nethany
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, uno de los más reconocidos socios en el bajo mundo, tenía una muy importante reunión esta noche.Luego de haber negociado un par de miles de kilos de meta y coca, desaparecer algunos nombres y cadáveres, un socio había querido hacer un muy jugoso trato en el ámbito del entretenimiento adulto. Yuuri rio para sí mientras daba una profunda calada a su abanó y miraba por la ventana los coches que estaban estacionados en frente de la entrada a uno de los burdeles más reconocidos de Kazajistán.No eran nada más que una noche para disfrutar de mujerzuelas calientes.





	Whore

La luna estaba en su punto más alto.

El frio azotador de la noche se hacía presente con fiereza, las calles iluminadas por los edificios que aún tenían personas despiertas y activas, suave música filtrándose entre sus paredes y el aroma peculiar en ese lado de la cuidad: dinero, perfume y sexo. 

Yuuri Katsuki, uno de los más reconocidos socios en el bajo mundo, tenía una muy importante reunión esta noche.

Luego de haber negociado un par de miles de kilos de meta y coca, desaparecer algunos nombres y cadáveres, un socio había querido hacer un muy jugoso trato en el ámbito del entretenimiento adulto. Yuuri rio para sí mientras daba una profunda calada a su abanó y miraba por la ventana los coches que estaban estacionados en frente de la entrada a uno de los burdeles más reconocidos de Kazajistán. 

No eran nada más que una noche para disfrutar de mujerzuelas calientes.

El coche aparco y en poco tiempo su puerta estaba siendo abierta por el chofer, con elegancia y porte, salió del auto, sin dirigirle una mirada al hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos de color cielo. Sintiendo la mirada de él pesada tras su espalda, cargada de la lujuria. 

Pero por el día de hoy, debió desistir.

Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio y acomodándose su saco obscuro perfectamente pegado a su cuerpo, caminó por el por el cerrado callejón. Viendo de reojo hacia atrás para asegurarse de no ser seguido, carraspeó mientras arreglaba su corbatín y entonces toco la puerta, esta fue rápidamente abierta por dos hermosas mujeres vestidas con un corto vestido pegado a sus curvilíneos y dotados cuerpos, apenas cubriéndoles sus entrepiernas, siendo adornados perfectamente para parecer sirvientas. Sus largas y gruesas piernas eran envueltas en pantis rasgados de color negro y tacones de aguja, que estilizaban más sus anatomías. Ambas estaban sosteniendo entre sus palmas la perilla contraria de la puerta, sus cabezas levemente inclinadas a las mismas, sus rostros cubiertos por máscaras de color blanco, ocultando seguramente lo que serían gráciles y jóvenes facciones.

Katsuki tragó en seco ante la vista y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás mientras volvía a acomodar su saco. Ese había sido las indicaciones que le habían dado para que le reconocieran como invitado especial del dueño. Luego de haberlo hecho, sin menor preámbulo, fue agarrado bruscamente de las muñecas por las mujeres, introduciéndolo en el burdel casi empotrándolo contra la pared, lo pusieron enfrente de un espejo largo que colgaba ahí mismo, mientras empezaban a acomodar sus ropas y a peinar entre sus dedos sus mechones de color ébano, vio de reojo a una de las mujeres coger una máscara y sintió los dedo fríos en su cuello haciéndole erizar.

La máscara le fue colocada con delicadeza, viéndola en su totalidad se dio cuenta que solo que esta tapaba la mitad de su rostro, siendo de color rojo sangre y a esta le sobresalían largas orejas. Quiso replicar pero decidió que no sería lo más conveniente. Tampoco replicó ante el trato rudo de las prostitutas, callando para tratar de no buscar problemas antes de que consiguiera lo que quería. Sintiéndose algo exasperado, dejo que los brazos de las sexys mujeres le guiaran al final de su recorrido, viajando por el lugar finamente amueblado y decorado, sintiendo el leve aroma al perfume mezclado con buen alcohol, dándose cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente vacío y la iluminación se iba apagando con el paso de los segundos. 

Al final, fue recibido en una silla frente a un escenario, la única parte completamente iluminada de la habitación, a sus lados otras féminas voluptuosas le esperaba, vistiendo complemente igual a las anteriores, únicamente diferenciándose por los peinados, esta vez, con cope. Ambas sosteniendo diferentes cosas, una, copas de cristal y la otra lo que parecía ser licor. 

Fue empujado a su de nueva cuenta, con el ceño fruncido y con una perorata en la punta de la lengua, le interrumpieron con una copa, vio directamente como la llenaba frente a él de un vodka cargada y le fue extendido hacia sus manos, tomando con elegancia entre sus dedos, las mujeres que le habían escoltado se acercaron nuevamente a él con unas jeringas que contenían un líquido carmesí. Sabiendo que sería algún tipo de afrodisiaco no dijo nada cuando le pusieron unas gotas con cada jeringa, queriendo perderse en el éxtasis de la lujuria, llevo la copa hasta sus labios, mojándolos con el líquido amargo, sintiendo como este descendía por su garganta dejando un conocido ardor.

La poca iluminación que restaba en la habitación fue apagada completamente, siguió bebiendo de su copa mientras la música se hacía presente en la estancia. Con un caminar coqueto 2 de las mujeres que estaban a sus costados, se dirigieron al escenario y abrieron el telón, dejando ver a un hombre con la cabeza agachada sentado en un banquillo a la mitad de escenario, rodeado por lo que suponía otras bailarinas que estaban de la misma manera. Todos vistiendo ropas tan provocativas que le hicieron tragar fuertemente. 

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el bailarín principal.

Piel levemente morena, cuerpo firme y fornido, cabello rapado de los lados y ojos obscuros. Brazos musculosos y muslos carnosos que no hacían más que tentarle. Vestido con una camisa formal que llegaba hasta sus codos de color pastel, sus caderas cubiertas con un pequeño short ajustado perfectamente para mostrar sus curvas y apretando el gran paquete que llevaba entre las piernas. Zapatos de tacón aguja y con pantis rasgados que llegaban un poco más allá de la rodilla. Toda la ropa pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Yuuri sentía una envidia feroz por esas prendas al pegarse tan malditamente bien a su cuerpo. 

Con lentitud, el joven levanto su mentón mostrando sus rasgos euro-asiáticos, su expresión estoica y ojos fieros enviaron un escalofrió que recorrió su columna. La voz de la cantante se empezó a escuchar y él movió sus labios haciendo playback de la canción. 

_I'm the girl you've been thinking about_

_The one thing you can't live without_

_I'm the girl you've been waiting for_

_I'll have you down on your knees_

_I'll have you begging for more_

 

Sus movimientos sensuales comenzaron. Moviendo sus hombros y sus manos, acariciando el aire y sus hombros sacudiéndose, su expresión manteniéndose de la misma manera. Las otras chicas se levantaron y empezaron a moverse. Separando las piernas, contoneándose y haciendo relucir su esbelta figura. 

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_

_You thought I'd end up in the back of a car_

_You probably thought that I'd never escape_

_I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place_

_You don't know how hard I fought to survive_

_Waking up alone when I was left to die_

_You don't know about this life I've led_

Sus brazos se levantaron, moviéndose de lado a lado tapando su rostro momentáneamente, sus gestos le enloquecían. Sentía calor, demasiado. Sacudió su saco buscando refrescarse sin importarle verse demasiado desesperado. El chico le dedico una mirada lasciva mientras sus piernas se mecían de lado a lado y sus manos bajaban por su cintura resaltando sus pronunciadas curvas. Las bailarinas sentadas a sus pies tocando sus pechos y exhibiendo sus generosos senos mientras hacían un vaivén con su cuerpo entero.

El muchacho euro-asiático se levantó del banquillo dirigiéndose hacia él, mientras la canción estaba en la cúspide del clímax, notas altas y pronunciadas. Una vez estuvo frente a él pudo apreciar mejor su figura, deleitándose y percibiendo su aroma exótico, casi afrodisiaco que desprendía su cuerpo. El levanto sus manos y empezó a tocar con parsimonia su rostro sin dejar de mover sus labios para no perder el personaje. 

_So how can this be?_

_You're praying to me_

_As I look in your eyes_

_I know just what that means_

_I can be, I can be your everything_

**I CAN BE YOUR WHORE**

 

El chico se acercó curveándose encima de él, acariciando sus costados y la extensión de sus brazos. Para luego para e irse detrás de su asiento, pasando sus manos frías por su cuello y juntar su boca a su oído. Respirando agitado y haciéndole sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel.

Yuuri conocía perfectamente a este bailarín. Otabek Altin, su nuevo socio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Como dice en la descripción, esto es un songfic. La canción es Whore del grupo In This Moment.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
